Communication devices, such as portable radios, often operate in conjunction with a variety of audio accessory devices. Such audio accessories are often required to be designed within very limited space constraints. A remote speaker microphone (RSM) is an audio accessory which is typically used in conjunction with a portable radio operating in a public safety environment, such as law enforcement and fire rescue environments. The RSM device is typically worn at the shoulder, such as clipped to an epaulette or lapel. Remote speaker microphones typically include a speaker, a microphone, a push-to-talk (PTT) button and electronic circuitry. The speaker element of an RSM, in particular, tends to be large relative to the amount of space available. For example an electromagnetic loudspeaker requires space for adequate front and back volumes. Additionally, RSMs are often operated in environments requiring gloved usage and as such, the PTT button needs to provide good tactile feedback. The ability to improve tactile feedback without taking up additional space is highly desirable. Harsh environmental usage further necessitates that these devices be resistant to water and debris.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved audio accessory that addresses the aforementioned issues.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.